Konoha High The Cursed School
by Taski
Summary: [AU] Tenten’s new school, Konoha High, may seem like just an ordinary high school on the outside. However, it is the weirdest place on Earth. First Chapter is just intro chapter prepares the setting. It's on Tenten's first day. NejiTen, etc...


**Konoha High – The Cursed School**

By: Taski aka Hell Knight 27

**Summary:** AU Tenten's new school, Konoha High, may seem like just an ordinary high school on the outside. However, on the inside, it's the wildest place on Earth. The principal is a gambling addict with the vice is a pervert. The teachers keep on getting on weirder and weirder. The students claim there's a ghost hunting the school. Is this school really cursed? High school rivalry develops along with high school sweethearts. Will the school be shut down by the end of the year, or will it last for another year?

**Pairings:** NejixTenten, SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno,…

I'm willing to have you guys vote for other pairings. However, these 4 are my main ones.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own my Naruto poster!

(This first chapter is sort of like an introduction to the characters and the setting.)

**Chapter One**

**The First Day**

It was a bright and early morning, around 7am, when a certain brown hair girl was dropped off in front of Konoha High. She had her hair neatly in two tight buns, wearing somewhat baggy green cargo pants with a plain, black, sleeveless shirt. She had a slight smirk on her face as she walked through the school's front doors.

"Wow, my first day of school. This is going to be interesting. Let's see, the main office should be this way," the girl thought as she made her way through. Opening the doors of the front office, she walked up to the desk where she found a lady sitting there playing with a broken model arm. The lady looked up and quickly tosses aside the arm.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the lady as she gave the girl a gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was told over the phone to come to the front office when I get here," the girl replied.

"Oh, okay then," the lady said as she pulled out a stack of files. "And your name is?"

"Tenten Kishimoto," the girl replied back with a smile.

"Kishimoto, Tenten. Grade 11. Okay, found your file," the lady said as she pulled out a skinny file out of the stack. "Well, Tenten, I'm Shizune-san and I am both the school nurse and secretary! Here is your schedule, along with a map, locker information, and a paper on some quick school info. If you need any help, please feel free to ask anyone of the staff members and we'll be more than happy to help!"

Once Tenten had gotten out of the office, she left to go search for her locker, with the help from the map that she had gotten of course. It took her awhile until she finally found it. Her locker was a bottom locker, number 227, located in the south hallway. Tenten took out a lock from her backpack and placed it on her locker. Then she started to store some of her binders, shelf, and other junk into it.

After Tenten was done with her locker, she decided to map out all of her classes with a highlighter. Suddenly, a girl with pretty pink hair came up next to her. Apparently, her locker was next to Tenten's.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you know where room D14 is? I can't seem to find it on this map at all," asked Tenten.

"Oh, that's one of the new classrooms that were built after that map was made! Here, I'll draw where it is for you," said the girl as she drew on Tenten's map. "By the way, what period do you have it?"

"5th period," answered Tenten.

"Hey, that's when I have it too! We're in the same class. How cool! Oh, I'm Sakura by the way!" said Sakura happily with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten and new here."

"Really? Well, you can come hang with me and my friends at lunch if you want. Just meet me here at the locker after you get your food and I'll show you where I sit at."

"Oh okay! Thanks!"

"Oh! I have to get to class now! It was nice meeting you!" said Sakura as she picked up her backpack.

"Wait, I thought class starts at 8:30. It's only 7:25," said Tenten confused.

"Oh, that's because I have zero period since I'm in student government. See ya!" explained Sakura as she waved and rushed off to her class.

Tenten decided to sit down by her locker and try to memorize her classes. A few minutes passed by and another girl appeared. Her eyes were pale gray with some hint of white in it. As for her hair, it was black in a shade of purple. She shyly walked up to Tenten and paused for a moment. Tenten stopped and looked up.

"Oh, am I in your way? I'm so sorry. Totally didn't mean to block off your locker," said Tenten with an embarrassed look, realizing that the girl needed to get to her locker, which was left of Tenten's.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it," replied the girl shyly and quietly. She then started to clean her locker a bit before putting in her stuff.

"Umm, can I ask you a question?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know where I can buy my P.E. clothes? I haven't bought mine yet since I just moved in a few days ago and completely missed the orientation."

"You can still buy them in the P.E. office. I think they're open right now so you can buy it right now."

"Really!"

"Yup."

"Umm…do you think you can show me where it is? I kind of don't understand this map," asked Tenten, with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll take you there," replied the girl as she close her locker. Then two girls started walking down the hall.

"Oh, my name is Tenten by the way! Hehe, completely forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm Hinata and that's okay. Don't worry about it. So you're new here?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Yup. My parents decided to move here due to work. Just got here a few days ago. 3 days to be exact!"

"So where did you live before you move here?"

"I lived in New York and before that was Hong Kong and before that was Tokyo, where I was born."

The girls found themselves in front of the PE office. The door was open and so Tenten decided to come in.

"Excuse me, do you think I can buy my PE clothes right now?" asked Tenten.

"Oh course you can buy it right now! I have plenty left and boy do I mean plenty!" said a man who was dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange socks and shoes. "Small I presume?"

"Yup!"

"Here you go! Now you can go wear it with pride every time! Let your flower of youth blossom and live up to your fullest!" the man said as he handed Tenten her PE clothes, which was a green T-shirt, with orange shorts and for her sweats, it was a _green_ sweatshirt with a _green_ sweatpant. "Are you new by any chance?"

"Yup. Name's Tenten Kishimoto."

"Tenten Kishimoto. Well, well, well! I am Gai-sensei and you're in my 6th period PE class! Nice to meet you! I'm honor to be your teacher for I shall be the one who will get to experience watching your flower of youth bloom!"

Hinata quickly pulled Tenten out of the office before Gai-sensei could get any deeper into his speech about youth and so forth. The girls were walking down the hall.

"Would you like a tour of the school, Tenten?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Sure. That would be great!" replied Tenten with a smile.

Hinata gave Tenten a nice little tour of the school and pointed out where Tenten's classes were. Hinata show her the science quad, lunch quad, fountain quad, and garden quad. The school was starting to fill with people. Then they were back to their lockers.

"Well, that was really cool. Thank you so much for helping me out Hinata! I seriously needed that tour! And we have P.E. and chemistry together! I can't wait for class to start," said Tenten happily.

"Oh don't worry. It's going to start soon," said Hinata as the bell rang. "There's the bell. Time to get to class. I'll see you later Tenten!"

Hinata left for her class. Tenten took off in the opposite direction and headed for her class. She went into the classroom and saw Sakura there. She took a sit next to her.

"Hi Tenten! Another class I have with you. How awesome. So did find your way around the school all right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, this really nice girl name Hinata gave me a tour of the school," replied Tenten. She had caught the attention of the boy sitting on her left at the name "Hinata". However, he acted like normal, tending his business, with his pale gray eyes staring down at his paper.

"So you met Hinata already? She's one of the people I was going to introduce to you at lunch. Well, I guess it's less work for me!" said Sakura with a smirk, followed by a giggle, which was joined in by Tenten's.

More people started to pile into the classroom as it was nearing time for the tardy bell. They all took their seats. Suddenly, the door slammed open and quickly shut as the boy entered the classroom. He was out of breath and his black hair seemed messy. He had left a bun of squealing girls outside of the classroom, only to have a group of more girls from the class to surround him.

"What was that all about?" asked Tenten, curiously.

"Oh, that's Sasuke and unfortunately, it looks like he's in our class. Gah! He and his damn fan girls! They're so noisy. I had a couple of classes with him in the past and it was hell! I could hardly learn anything with him around. That snobby little bastard! Freaking annoying," replied Sakura, with her fist shaking insanely at Sasuke.

Then the tardy bell rang and everyone got to their seat. Sasuke escape from his fan group and took the empty seat on the right on Sakura. Tenten could see some veins popping as Sakura tried to remain calm. Just then, a certain blonde boy rushed into the classroom and sat down in the seat in front of Sakura.

"Oy! First day and you're late already, dobe?" said Sasuke, tauntingly at the blonde boy.

"That damn bell doesn't matter anyways. As long as the teacher's not here, I'm still on time, dobe!" replied Naruto, pulling his tongue out at Saskue. However, Naruto quickly turned around as the door opened.

Walking through the door was a man, in his mid-twenties, reading a book called "Come come Paradise". He gave up a quick and quiet little giggle with a small blush before putting the book away. The class had sweatdroped.

"Good morning class! I am Kakashi-sensei and I will be your core class teacher, meaning I will be your history and literature teacher for both periods since core classes have block schedule. Basically, you get two hours of me every morning! Isn't that great?" the man said. The class was completely silent.

"Anyways, first period will be history while second period is literature. Alright, time to pass out your textbooks!" Kakashi said.

The whole first period was spent on passing out their textbooks, signing out forms, and basically doing nothing. Then second period started.

"Okay, that was a good hour gone. I didn't want to teach history anyways. I mean, who the hell would want history in the morning anyways? That's insane," Kakashi said. "Anyways, on with literature! Yes, my favorite."

He gave out a quiet little giggle again and started a lecture about the reasons why literature was there and how literature was basically to entertain and amuse the reader.

Soon it was time to go to third period. Which she had French 3 with the blonde boy, Naruto. Their teacher was a nice and gentle man named Iruka-sensai.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do you have to teach French! Couldn't you teach Spanish instead?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, if you don't like French, then why don't you take Spanish instead? I know most of your friends are in Spanish," calmly replied the teacher.

"That's because I want you as a teacher! You're the best and easiest teacher!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, I'll just take that as a compliment then. And French isn't so bad Naruto!"

Third period ended pretty quickly since it was a pretty easy class after all. And the class mostly joked around with Naruto. They didn't really learn anything new either.

Next was fourth period, which was calculus. The tardy bell rang, but their teacher hasn't shown up yet. Tenten took the time to scan through the class.

"Hey Sakura, why is this class so small? Are there more people coming?" asked Tenten, confused.

"Oh that's because this is Kurenai's calculus class. First of all, not a lot of people are in calculus. Second of all, everyone fears Kurenai and so most of them took Yamamoto's calculus class instead. However, I wanted Kurenai because she can seriously teach. I don't care how strict she is or how hard she may be, I'm taking this damn class!" said Sakura, again with her insane fist to the air.

"So troublesome," said the guy behind Sakura. "I only took this class because the other one was full. And here you are, volunteering for this class. Crazy."

"Oh, hey Shikamaru! I was wondering why you're in such a "troublesome" class. Tenten, this is Shikamaru. The laziest genius ever! This guy could even take over the world if he wasn't so lazy," said Sakura with a soft laugh.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Tenten Kishimoto," said Tenten, offering to shake his hand.

Shikamaru shook her hand. "Shikamaru Nara," he greeted her. "So why are you in this class?"

"Well, I didn't really get to pick my teachers since I just moved here 3 days ago."

"So you're an innocent victim…"

"Hey, so it is you after all!" said a boy behind Tenten, who surprised everyone. "I'm Shino, your neighbor!"

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar!" said Tenten.

Sakura had a weird look on her face. "Oh gosh, I feel sorry for Tenten. Having bug boy as her neighbor. That guy has like millions of bugs in his backyard and his house," thought Sakura. However, she didn't say anything since Shino was there so she just sweetly smiles and nodded as Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino carried on with the conversation.

Finally, the door opened and the teacher walked inside. She was a pretty woman with an annoyed look on her face. "Damn those bastards! Stupid Asuma, I'll wash out all of his cigarettes! And damn Kakashi, I'll burn his perverted book collection up the next time he piss me off!" she muttered angrily and loudly to herself. The whole class had sweat drops and was completely silent as the PMSing woman ranted about the two males.

"Anyways, enough of that! I am Kurenai-sensei and will be your calculus teacher for this year. I expect everyone here to do their best and work hard. I don't like slackers, whiners, complainers, and all of those other bums in that category. And I really hate perverts! Damn Kakashi and Asuma! Those bastards!" the teacher announced with a dangerous look in her eye.

Fourth period seemed to last forever. As soon as the students received their math book, Kurenai went straight into the lesson plans. The class was silent and everyone was busy taking notes. Kurenai scanned her small class of six and noticed how she had two female students. "Yes! I won't be surrounded by horny teenage males this year!" she thought with a smirk on her face.

Finally, fourth period was over and it was lunch time. Tenten and Sakura walked to their lockers and met Hinata there. The girls grabbed their lunch and walked outside by the fields to their lunch table, which was saved for them by two blonde girls. One had long straight hair tied in a pony tail. The other girl had curly hair and it was tied into four pony tails.

"Hey Ino! Temari!" greeted Sakura with a wave. "You guys, this is Tenten. She's new here."

The girls greeted Tenten and they all started to eat their lunch. Ino and Sakura were talking about a new diet plan while Hinata quietly listen. Temari and Tenten started throwing a ball of paper back and forth to each other after they finished eating.

"Hey, you're pretty good," commented Tenten.

"Same with you. So are you trying for any sports?" asked Temari.

"I'll definitely going to try out soccer in the spring and softball this season!"

"Same here!"

Just then Tenten realized that there was a group of boys standing at their table. The girls looked up to find Naruto, Sasuke, the pale gray eye guy from class, a mini-Gai, and a red head, standing by. Ino had put on her fangirl face as she saw Sasuke.

"Oy, Tenten is it?" asked Naruto, looking at Tenten.

"Yeah?" replied Tenten, wondering what was going on.

"Hehe, do you think I can see your notes for French real quick? I kind of lost my notes," said Naruto with an embarrass look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," Tenten replied as she quickly pulled out her notes and gave it to Naruto. With that Naruto quickly started to copy it. Suddenly, a baseball came flying through and was headed straight for Hinata. Temari and the pale gray eye guy reach out their hands to catch the ball, but were too late, since Tenten had already beaten them to it. (She was also sitting in the best position to catch the ball the quickest.) And with that, Tenten threw the ball back to the players.

"Nice catch," commented the pale gray eye guy, looking at Tenten.

"Thanks. And who would you be?" asked Tenten, looking straight back at him.

"Neji."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Tenten," she replied with a smile. He responded back with a small nod.

Naruto was finally done with copying Tenten's note and he handed it back to her. "Also, what's the homework by the way?" he asked.

"To write a summary in French about your life and to include things such as what you like to do, eat, listen, and stuff like that," she answered him.

"Hmm…okay, thanks Tenten! I owe you one! Bye Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata!" the blonde boy said as he waved and walk away with the group of boys. He started talking about how he was going to write about ramen. The other boys seemed a little annoyed with him, except for the mini-Gai. He was off on his own world, shouting about youth and stuff.

Soon lunch was over and it was time to get to class. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all had chemistry together. Temari had Latin instead and so she waved and went off to her own class. The four girls went and walked to their chemistry class. Inside the classroom were lab stations with two stools per station. Sakura and Ino took a station behind Sasuke and Naruto's station. Hinata and Tenten took a station in front of Neji and Lee's station and to the right of Sakura's.

As people started to enter the classroom, more fangirls started to squeal as they saw Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Neji's station.

"Hey Lee, do you think you could trade spots with me? I serious can't be near the fan girls," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure. I must protect your youth from those girls anyways," Lee the mini-Gai answered and started into a speech about youth as he walked over to Naruto.

"I seriously can't stand those girls! And I'm definitely not going to be anywhere near Naruto in a science lab," Sasuke said to Neji.

"But now you doomed us all, smart guy. Pairing Lee and Naruto together is going to bring the end of the world for us all," said Neji.

"Hey, as long as I'm far away from them, I'm fine," said Sasuke. The two guys just smirked.

Their teacher entered the classroom as the tardy bell rang. He was a strong and big guy with smoke coming out of his mouth. The students could see that he had just been smoking.

"Listen up! I'm Asuma-sensei, your chemistry teacher for this school year and we are going to have fun making a whole lot of smoke!" he said, grinning. "Last year, some kid burn down my whole classroom. That was fun. And I got a new classroom out of it. Totally scored! However, the principal told me that if anymore fire happens, she's gonna set my ass on fire with it."

"The person you are sharing a lab station with will be your partner through out the year, unless I say otherwise. I'll pass this clipboard around and you will write your name down on the respective seating slot," he said as he went around. After everyone had written down their name, Asuma looked down at the paper and suddenly became wide-eyed. "Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto together! Hell no! Not in my classroom! Already had one room burn down! Hinata, would you be so kind to trade seats with Rock Lee?"

Hinata gave a shy little nod and trade seats with Lee. So now the blushing Hinata was partnered with Naruto and Tenten was with Lee. The class continued on from there. Unfortunately, there were no labs on the first day of school. Just a bunch of paper work and that was all.

Soon fifth period came to an end. Everyone left for there next class, their 6th and last period. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata left and walked together to the girl's locker room since they all had P.E. together. On their way there, they met up with Temari.

"So Hinata, what's with the stuttering and blushing in class, eh?" asked Ino, even through she knew the answer. Hinata didn't answer her, but went only even redder. Ino gave out a little giggle.

The girls got to the locker room, found their gym lockers, which were all in the smallest hallway, and went to changed into their green and orange P.E. clothes, prepare their hair, and all of that good stuff.

Then they went outside to form up in their designated area, which was by a big oak tree with numbers written on the ground. Soon, their teacher appeared with a big nice guy grin on his face and gave his nice a thumb's up. Lee greeted their teacher the same way.

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two started hugging and crying together with a sunset in the background along with a wave of water coming up from behind, which was about ready to splash them.

"Okay class! I am Gai-sensei and will be your P.E. teacher for the year! When I call your name, you will count off a number in the order. Your number is where you will stand," the teacher said with another giant grin.

"Aburanme Shino!"

"1."

"Akimichi Choji!"

"TWO!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"3."

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"4."

"Hyuuga Neji!"

"5."

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"6."

"Kishimoto Tenten!"

"7."

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"8."

"Rock Lee!"

"NINE!"

"Santori Garra!"

"10."

"Santori Kankuro!"

"11."

"Santori Temari!"

"12."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"13."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"14!"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"15."

"Okay, that's all the students I have here! 13 original blooming students from last year plus Tenten the new girl of youth equals 14 students, with Lee as my T.A., plus me lead to an even 16. Wonderful! I can feel your youth right now and it is an honor! Such a wonderful moment!" Gai-sensei said as he gave out a sigh. "Oh yes, give me 3 laps around the field!"

The students started to jog around the field, with Neji and Sasuke leading in the front. Right behind them were Lee and Naruto. Then some distance between the leading group and the rest of the class. Tenten was running with Temari beside her and with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata behind them.

"Argh! I'm still stuck in this insane class with my two brothers! Having your brothers in almost all your classes sucks ass!" shouted Temari violently.

"Damn. No wonder there were so many Santori in our class. And hey, Hinata, I didn't know you and Neji are siblings!" said Tenten.

"Oh no, he's not my brother, he's my cousin actually," Hinata said shyly.

"See Tenten! I'm the only one stuck with her brothers. At least cousins are better than brothers! Really now! ARGH!" shouted Temari and she sped up faster to unleash her angry. Tenten laughed a bit and caught up with Temari's speed.

Soon Tenten and Temari were neck to neck with each other and were sprinting their last lap. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee had just finished their three laps and were standing on their number, waiting for everyone else to finish. Just then, the boys saw a storm of dust forming along with two girls running like hell. The girls tied as they reach their finishing point.

"Damn, that was a good run!" said Temari as she sat down on her number.

"Hell yeah it was! It made me want to play soccer right now," said Tenten.

"Well you're in luck Tenten! That's what we're doing today!" said Gai and gave her a flashy grin.

Garra, Kankuro, and Shino finished their lap and went to their number.

"Wow Tenten, I didn't know you could run so fast! Hmm, do you think you could help me with my project of mine?" asked Shino.

"No don't Tenten! You'll regret it! I did it before and it was hell! He wants to train his bugs how to stalk and kill people. And what he wants you to try and run away from his bugs while they try to follow you! It's awful! Don't do it Tenten!" warned Temari!

Tenten sweat dropped and said, "Sorry Shino, but I don't think I do very well with bugs around."

Finally the rest finished their 3 laps, which equaled a mile. Gai-sensei announced to the class that they were going to play soccer and he was going to go get the soccer equipment. 10 minutes later, the class heard a high pitch scream coming from the equipment room. Curious, they went to the room and see what was going on. What they found was Gai crying on the ground and to see the soccer equipment gone. Lee went over to cheer him up.

"Alright, new activity! Everyone here is to go find the soccer equipment!" announced Gai.

"Umm, Gai-sensei, the other P.E. class is using it right now," said Sakura and pointed towards the soccer field where you could see the other class happily playing soccer.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! How could they! I even told them that we were playing soccer…"said Gai between his sniffs. "Oh well, you guys can just have freetime…"

For the rest of the period, everyone just talked and hang out. Finally, the P.E. bell rang and they went off to change out of their P.E. clothes. The school bell rang and they quickly left the locker room and headed for their locker. Surprising, the girls all had lockers near Tenten's. Sakura's to her right. Hinata's to her left. Ino's to Sakura's right. Temari's was on top of Ino's locker.

Tenten opened her locker and started to take out her school books. Then, she felt a presence behind her and slowly looked up. The presence was Neji and he was reaching over her to get to his locker, which was on top of her's. He quickly opening his locker and grab his books. Then he quickly shut the locker and left.

Tenten closed her locker and just stood there for a moment. "Something about his presence... What was it… It was nice in a way, but what was it… It was his scent! That's it! He smelled nice! That's right, his cologne probably," Tenten thought to herself.

Sakura and Ino waved and left for the student parking lot since both of them had a car. Temari went off to find her brothers since Kankuro droved. It was just Hinata and Tenten that was left.

"So how are you getting home, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"My dad's picking me up," she said.

"Oh, same here, he's picking me up in the front."

"Same here. Let's go to the front then."

The two girls walked to the front and waited in the crowd of people who were also waiting for their ride. Soon, Hinata's dad came to pick her up in a white Lexus SUV. Later, Teten's dad came in a silver Toyota Highlander.

"How was your day?" her dad asked.

"It was quite interesting. Met some really nice people. Had a few insane teachers. Just the normal thing," Tenten replied with a smile.

**Author's Note**

Yay, I finished my first chapter. Damn, that could have been a whole story right there. Give it a bit more detail and all. But whatever, I'm too lazy. This chapter doesn't really do anything much for the plot except introduce the characters and set up the story. That's about it. It's an introduction. Heck, you guys really didn't need this chapter! Other chapters will seriously go with the summary above and they'll be shorter than this one. And I'm sorry for OOC and killing Tenten's personality in a way. Hey, it's her first day so she's a little shy… ;

Also, I was wondering about if you guys mind if I use "kinda, gotta,…" in the fanfic. Since I remember I had a friend who hated reading stuff with those kinds of words. I seriously don't mind them since I use them all the time. However, I wrote this fanfic kinda formal or whatever… So should I use them? Since I think it might be a lot easier on the reader. Also, how is my spacing? Because sometimes, when I read fanfics and the author doesn't space out their lines and I get kinda annoyed by it cus it's hard to read.

Okay, I think that's all for now. As you can probably tell by my questions that this is the first time I've wrote a Naruto fanfic. This is my first serious fanfic and second fanfic that I've ever wrote in my whole life. Oh, another questions, should I add the faces in the middle of my story or not? Do you guys find it annoying if I do that? Gah…please bear with me and my stupid questions.

Well, thank you for taking the time to read and please **review**! I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on what you thought on this and ways of improving it. Please tell me about any mistakes I've made. Thanks once again!


End file.
